chain_chronicle_globalfandomcom-20200215-history
Main Story 2/Chapter 1-5: Nightmare
|gold = 2000 2000 2500 |exp = 1500 1500 2500 |exp2 = 2200 2200 3500 |chests = Stages 1 & 2: Stage 3: |notes = Enemies: Wolves & Goblins Bosses: Stages 1 & 2: Giant Wolf Stage 3: Minotaur & Flame Giant }} Part 1/4 Dilma [ Welcome. We've been waiting for you. ] Phoena [ Thank you for developing the motor piece. ] Dilma [ Uh, about that... ] Pirika [ Is something wrong? ] Dilma [ Well, Melchior was saying-- ] Dilma [ We've completed it, but someone has to do a test cruise! ] Dilma [ I'm going to check out the performance myself. Hee hee hee. Ha ha ha! ] Dilma [ And he went off with it... ] Pirika [ O-Oh. I see... ] Dilma [ I wanted to let you know right away, but he took the magic communicator with him, too... ] Phoena [ I don't know what to say... I'm sorry to hear that. ] Dilma [ I know he headed for an ocean somewhere, but... ] Michidia [ You don't know exactly where. ] Dilma [ Right. So, would you like to wait here until he comes back? ] Hero bury him when he does. Phoena [ B-But let's not forget he helped develop the motor piece. I think that may be a bit too harsh. ] Dilma [ You have to seal him tight with weights on top, otherwise he can get out easily. ] Dilma [ Well, even with the weights, it only lasted about three minutes. ] Pirika [ So you actually tried... ] Dilma [ His behaviour was getting out of hand, so. ] Phoena [ Ha ha ha... ] you want the Volunteer Army to keep an eye on him? Dilma [ Oh, boy. If you can take Melchior out of the tower, I think it would make our lives easier. ] Pirika [ If that weirdo sage guy joined the Volunteer Army... ] ---- Melchior [ Today, I made an explosive blastia! Take my killer shot! ] -- Melchior launches a projectile at Kain -- Kain [ Aaaaagh! ] ---- Pirika [ Kain wouldn't last too long. ] Kain [ Why do I have to be the one to deal with him?! ] Dilma [ Ha ha. Well, anyway. I'm sorry to make you wait. ] Pirika [ We could take a look around the tower. ] Magic Soldier [ Please excuse me. Sage Dilma, I needed to ask you something. ] Dilma [ What's the matter? ] Magic Soldier [ I've been looking for Mr. Melchior, but can't find him anywhere. I thought maybe you knew. ] Dilma [ He's out right now... That's right. Today is the day of the sweeping operation. ] Pirika [ Sweeping operation? ] Dilma [ Recently, a robust beast emerged in the dungeon of the tower's basement. ] Pirika [ A beast is different from a monster, right? ] Dilma [ They're categorized as monsters in a broad definition, but technically they're different. ] Dilma [ You can think of them as creepy and violent animals. ] Pirika [ I see. That sounds unpleasant. ] Dilma [ Melchior was supposed to exterminate it, but it seems like he completely forgot. ] Magic Soldier [ In case of contingency, we were hoping Mr. Melchior would join the operation. ] Marina [ If you need help, would you like us to go with you? ] Dilma [ That would be great... Can you do that for us? ] Kain [ Sure. Let's go check it out. ] Magic Soldier [ We appreciate it. Thank you. ] Part 2/5 Pirika [ This dungeon has a complicated layout. And there sure are a lot of monsters. ] Magic Soldier [ This place is said to be remains made in the Ancient Magic Civilization Period. ] Magic Soldier [ To be honest, we haven't completely found out everything about this place yet. ] Pirika [ Does that mean there might be other beasts that are stronger than the one we're going to fight? ] Magic Soldier [ There is a possibility. They're perfect to use as targets for training, but... ] Magic Soldier [ This time, it came out near the surface, so we have to put it down before something happens. ] Pirika [ I see. It'll be dangerous if it comes out. ] Magic Soldier [ Exactly. Once again, thank you for your cooperation. ] Part 3/5 Kain [ I'm sorry but we're coming through! ] -- Kain dashes left and cuts down a monster -- Magic Soldier [ The Volunteer Army lives up to the rumours. You handled those monsters like they were nothing. ] Kain [ We have some members from the Sorcerer's Army, so we've got some fighting capacity. ] Magic Soldier [ Are they holding their weight? ] Kain [ Couldn't do it without them. ] Magic Soldier [ Glad to hear. It's makes me happy to hear good things about my comrades. ] Michidia [ They are a welcome addition, but that also means you're losing some fighting assets. ] Michidia [ I feel kind of bad in a way. ] Magic Soldier [ They are free to make their own decisions. We won't stop them. ] Magic Soldier [ And mind you we can hold our own. It's not like we're weaklings. ] Michidia [ Ah... I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. ] Magic Soldier [ No, I shouldn't have been so forward even though we're receiving help. ] Michidia [ No, it was me. ] Magic Soldier [ No, it's okay. ] Kain [ The both of you... We're leaving you behind. ] Michidia [ Hey, wait up. ] Magic Soldier [ There are traps up ahead, so please be careful. ] ---- Kain [ Just where is this beast. ] Magic Soldier [ There's a large area back here. It made it into its den. ] Magic Soldier [ Monster have also been gathering, attracted to its magic power. ] Phoena [ Like bees to honey. ] Magic Soldier [ We're doing research on whether or not we can use that behaviour to round up monsters. ] Pirika [ Ah, sounds like something that crazy sage would do. ] Magic Soldier [ Ha ha ha... ] Pirika [ Must be rough. ] Magic Soldier [ Can you tell? ] Pirika [ We've been involved in similar experiments many times over. ] Magic Soldier [ We both have it rough... ] Pirika [ Seriously... ] Phoena [ M-Melchior doesn't have bad intentions... He doesn't... ] Phoena [ Oh, never mind. ] Magic Soldier [ Let's forget that depressing topic and move on ahead. ] Pirika [ Yeah. Seems like a dangerous beast. Let's take it out quickly! ] Phoena [ All right! ] ---- Kain [ There are so many monsters along the way! ] -- Kain dashes left and cuts down a monster -- Kain [ Next! ] Pirika [ Hiyaaah! ] -- Pirika hits monster -- Pirika [ All right! ] Kain [ Pirika! Don't overexert yourself. ] Pirika [ Sorry. ] Kain [ But you did a good job. Let us take care of the rest. ] Pirika [ Do your best, everyone! ] Part 4/5 Magic Soldier [ We're here. The beast is on the other side of this door. First, we'll attack from a distance. ] Magic Soldier [ If we fail to finish it, please help us, then. ] Hero it. Michidia [ Why don't we attack from the distance together? It's better to have more people. ] Magic Soldier [ Thank you. That'll help. ] Marina [ I'll ask other people who can use long-range attacks. ] attack from the distance with you guys. Michidia [ Huh? But, Captain, you can't use magic. Are you gonna use a bow or something? ] Michidia [ What? You're throwing rocks? When did you even gather all those rocks? ] Kain [ I've been noticing you were sneaking about. ] Magic Soldier [ If magic doesn't work, attacking them physically might be effective. Please do so. ] Magic Soldier [ Okay, here we go. ] Pirika [ You're shooting from here?! Shouldn't you at least open the door? ] Magic Soldier [ I'll shoot right through the door. The beasts might stay away if this place is well ventilated. ] Pirika [ These people are definitely the weirdo's men. ] Magic Soldier [ Here I go. ] Michidia [ We're ready, too. Anytime. ] Magic Soldier [ In your positions! Shooooot! ] -- The Volunteer Army lets out a barrage of attacks at the area -- Magic Soldier [ Did we get it? ] Magic Soldier [ ...! ] Magic Soldier [ That wasn't good enough! ] Kain [ But it looks like it did get injured. We'll take it from here! ] Magic Soldier [ Yes, please do! ] Kain [ Let's go, Volunteer Army! ] Part 5/5 Dilma [ Thank you, everyone. And perfect timing. I just got a message from Melchior. ] -- Dilma takes out the magic communicator -- Melchior [ I was waiting for you! I have good news! You guys will see a brand new world! ] Pirika [ Wh-What's up with you? You look really excited. ] Melchior [ I've been test driving, and it's super fast. Take you to the Nine Territories in a second! ] Melchior [ Ha ha ha ha! Even in the raging waves of the outer sea-- Wait a minute. This is bad! ] Pirika [ Huh? Why'd it disappear? ] Dilma [ Melchior? What's wrong? Answer me-- ] [ Aaaaagh! ] Pirika [ Hey, weirdo sage! What's wrong?! ] Dilma [ I saw a glimpse of the view on his side, but it looks like the ship itself crashed into a reef. ] Dilma [ It looked like the ship exploded as well as the motor piece... ] Kain [ No way! What do we do?! That was the motor piece for our ship... ] Michidia [ Even if it was a backup, we probably needed that to cross the outer sea. ] Marina [ What would we tell the forest sprites who designed the ship for us? ] Pirika [ Sounds like nobody is worried about the weirdo. ] Dilma [ He won't die even if we tried to kill him. ] Pirika [ You're right. I'm sure he's okay. ] Dilma [ But we can't just leave him there... ] Dilma [ I'm sorry to ask you this, but could you go check on him? ] Phoena [ Of course... We need to check on the motor piece as well. ] -- A voice came through the communicator -- Fatima [ The motor piece is safe. ] Dilma [ Fatima, you were with him? ] Fatima [ Hell no. I was just watching. The motor piece is floating in the ocean along with Melchior. ] Pirika [ So the weirdo is safe, after all. ] Dilma [ Where are you right now? ] Fatima [ Soul Island. There was something I wanted to find out. Phoena, are you there? ] Phoena [ Yes. Did you need something? ] Fatima [ If you're coming to help Melchior, can you stop by Soul Island? I need to tell you something. ] Phoena [ Okay. Um...where is Melchior at? ] Fatima [ Hold on. I'll show you a map. ] Fatima [ Between Soul Island and the Lake of Sand. Melchior is somewhere around here. ] Fatima [ There's a small island nearby, so I'll tell him to go there. ] Fatima [ You guys should go there, too. It's not the outer sea, so you can go with a Yggdra ship. ] Phoena [ Okay. Thank you. ] Fatima [ I'll be waiting for you guys. ] Dilma [ Sorry for everything. ] Pirika [ It's okay. We're used to it. We'll get going, then. ] Phoena [ Good bye, Sage Dilma. ] Dilma [ Be careful. Don't get ill while you're at the outside world. ] Phoena [ Thank you! Please take care! ]